Stuck
by MissLala73
Summary: Max & Millie stuck in a lift, forced to confront a few issues ...
1. Chapter 1

As the lift door pinged open, Max glanced at Millie to his left. She was staring straight ahead, as if she was unaware of his existence. Yet he knew that was not true. He knew she was thinking about him alright, but that her thoughts were unlikely to be flattering.

Max hadn't been at all keen to take her along to talk to Michelle and they had clashed once again before even getting to the flat door. Millie had been adamant that she understood the girl well enough to know exactly how to get the necessary information from her. Michelle was traumatised from a lifetime of abuse and had only recently found herself in a stable relationship. The very last thing she would be able to cope with was aggression from a domineering police officer. Max hadn't agreed but she hadn't given him a chance when Michelle had let them into her flat. Despite their difference in rank, Millie immediately took the lead giving him no opportunity to speak and instead he found himself a bystander to their conversation. For once he was stunned into silence by the strength of her determination. He had to admit though, she was right. Michelle had told them what they needed to know and with the support of her boyfriend had agreed that she would testify if necessary.

It was therefore with mixed feelings that Max stepped into the lift after Millie and pressed the button to take them down to ground level. The DI was away "connecting" with his son and that left a vacuum in CID. Max was determined to fill it but realised that he was going to have to up his game in terms of his people skills where his colleagues were concerned. He tried to convince himself that was part of the reason why he had allowed Millie her head with the witness. The other part, well he wasn't so sure anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Millie just hadn't been herself since she was kidnapped. She knew that. Everyone else knew it as well and she often felt that her colleagues were struggling to gauge the new Millie. Previously mild-mannered and deferent, now she pushed back at those who tried to push her around and answered back to those who put her down. Almost everyone had been so surprised at how she had handled her abduction and she was angry at that. Only Roger hadn't been shocked, at least someone had faith in her judgement and ability.

As for Max, well she knew he had tried to appease her back at the station but she had been too tired to comprehend what he had tried to say to her and afterwards it was just too late to go back. Besides, nothing he could say would take away his cutting words from the day before. She had liked him before that, wanted to get to know him, talk. But after the "nothing between the ears" remark, no more. He wasn't worth it and why should she waste her time?

Her new found confidence had been exhilarating. She had applied it to the rest of her life, ditching then replacing half the contents of her wardrobe and taking up just about every invitation from friends to go out. She felt physically exhausted most of the time, but at last she was out there living and not thinking about Max Carter. Not as much anyway.

When the DCI had suggested that she go along with DS Carter to see Michelle, she had smiled confidently but inside she felt her blood race at the prospect of the opportunity to outplay him. He had responded to her with a cool nod, but she could sense his trepidation. They had barely spoken for weeks, and even then only the occasional strained "excuse me" in a crowded pub. She was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, go on. Tell me that I shouldn't have done that." Millie was elated by her success, Max however remained in his usual brooding silence. He wanted to tell her that she had done the right thing and got the result they needed, that he would never have pulled it off on his own. But he couldn't bring himself to praise her. She had deliberately disobeyed him and he hadn't worked out how to handle that yet. She took his silence for disapproval. "You just can't ever admit that I might be able to do this job can you?" She paused for a moment before continuing "or maybe it's not personal, maybe you are so blinkered that you don't believe a woman might just be your equal?"

The lift suddenly juddered to a halt that forced both to brace themselves against the walls.

"What the hell?" Max exclaimed. Millie wasn't sure if that was his reaction to her accusations or to their unexpected stop. Max hit the lift button again, but without any response. "Shit. I think we may be stuck".

"Great, just great" muttered Millie sarcastically. Max glanced at her in irritation. He hoped that they wouldn't be stuck in this metal box for too long. He didn't rate his chances of not throttling her if she was going to continue to bait him.

Biting back a retort, Max pressed the alarm button and a few seconds later a voice answered. Max gave the details of where they were and was promised someone would be with them soon.

"How long?"

"Well, at least an hour."

"You call that 'soon'? I'm with Sun Hill CID and I need to get out of here" he snapped at the speaker on the lift control panel.

"Sorry mate, I've only got one engineer on today and he's the other side of town at the moment. He'll be with you as soon as he can".

Max ran a hand through his hair. "Well can you at least make a call for me? There's no mobile reception in here and I need to let a colleague know where we are before they start a manhunt." The request was met with an unenthusiastic sigh but the faceless voice reluctantly agreed and took Stevie Moss's telephone number to call. Max turned back to see Millie regarding him coolly. "What?"

"Diplomatic as ever". Millie stood with her head tipped back leaning against the wall, giving the effect that she was looking down at him. Max felt his hackles start to rise and it took every ounce of self-control not to respond. He had cut back on his smoking recently, but right now he'd happily kill for a cigarette. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let his head drop forward, trying to ease the tension created by being in this confined space with her. They remained in silence for what seemed to Max to be an eternity. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so frustrated, back with CO19 he had got used to spending long periods of time waiting for something to happen, he was good at inactivity. But this was different. The hostility he was feeling from Millie was grating away at the protective shell that usually deflected insult and attack leaving him unscathed. She was opening him up, making him vulnerable and defensive. Eventually he looked up. Millie was still leaning against the wall, still with her eyes on him. Still challenging him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kate-Emma - your review did make me smile, this was already written, but I won't spoil it for you..._

Fifteen minutes of hostile silence later, Max's patience had worn out. "I'm getting fed up with this" he muttered.

"With what?" she responded with obvious feigned innocence.

"With your baiting and accusations."

"What have I said?" Millie smiled inwardly, her continued innocence was clearly having the desired effect in antagonising him.

"Just for the record, I do not have a problem with working with women."

"Oh, so it is personal then? Just me?"

"Since you ask, yes. You deliberately disobeyed my instructions with this witness".

"Maybe because I didn't happen to agree with the direction you were planning to take" Millie looked away "sometimes, I really wish that I could see everything in black and white like you" she continued calmly, paused and then looked back at him "but then, I realise what a cold and unpleasant sort of person that would make me and I change my mind". The coolness in her tone made the insult all the more biting.

"Oh, so it's personal then" he repeated her words mockingly. "Am I supposed to be concerned by that?"

Millie gave a little humourless laugh. "No, I know you don't care one iota what I think of you. But I don't suppose it's going to enhance your career prospects in the long term".

"Well, thanks for your concern for my future, but you can stop the psychoanalysis. Stick to what you are best at".

"Oh yes? And what exactly would that be?" Millie pushed herself away from the wall and took a step towards him in what she hoped he would read as being intimidating. This was fun. "Love to hear it from the indomitable DS Carter who knows me so very well". The sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Really?" he matched her step towards him, they were just inches apart now.

"Yes, really". Millie's eyes were flashing angrily now. Max briefly thought that maybe he should back down, but he couldn't. She had wound him up and if she wanted a confrontation, he was happy to oblige.

"Well I guess you are good at comforting small children and trawling through CCTV". He realised that he had gone too far when out of nowhere he felt a stinging blow to his cheek that would have knocked a lesser man sideways. He recovered quickly and looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. Certainly surprised, but also contempt perhaps, or just dismissal? Whatever it was, it made her angrier. She made to lift her hand again but this time he was ready and caught it. With his body he pushed her back, capturing her other wrist and pinning her arms still against the wall.

"I'll give you the first one, I deserved that I suppose, but no more. You haven't exactly been kind about me either" he spoke softly and without aggression. In different circumstances he would have sounded seductive but here his grip on her was unyielding, making clear who was the stronger of the two. She struggled against him at first but it was futile and the fight started to drain away from her. He was so close, too close. She could feel his breath on her skin, his hands on her wrists, his eyes boring into hers, filling her senses and allowing no escape. She thought she would spiral out of control in his clutch, already she felt dependant on his grasp just to remain standing. Deep down she knew that she had deliberately provoked him, that she wanted him to react to her anger, but like this? Suddenly she knew that she couldn't win this way, she would be lost if she didn't escape from his intensity. With great effort she tore her eyes away to look down at the ground beside her, anything to get him out of her line of sight. She wasn't supposed to feel this way.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes travelled down to the line of her neck. Her breathing was shallow and irregular. Her pale alabaster-like skin was so smooth, so inviting, craving to be kissed. He wondered what she would taste like and immediately he couldn't think of doing anything else. Conscious thought left him and entirely disregarding the consequences he leant into her, lowering his mouth to where her neck met collar bone above her shirt. Nothing had ever tasted or smelt quite so delicious.

Sensation flooded Millie's body as the heat from his mouth burnt into her skin, striking at the very core of her. Her eyes closed involuntarily and despite a half-hearted effort to resist again, her resolve was rapidly deserting her. He sensed her surrender as the tension in her arms eased. He drew away fractionally but she could feel his breath on her neck as his mouth travelled up to just beneath her jaw line. Millie gave a little whimper as the intensity of longing grew within her and tipped her head back slightly to encourage him. She needed more, needed to feel more from him. Max released her wrists, his hands moving along her arms to capture her face to hold her steady. She placed her hands on his upper arms, perhaps to try to push him away but was seduced by the strength they contained and with that she finally capitulated. Their mouths met and it was impossible to tell who was leading the attack. Their kiss was turbulent and stormy, utterly devoid of gentleness or sweetness.

Her body was now pressed against his, demanding an equal response from him, her hands in his hair imploring him for more. Cradling her cheek with one hand he drew the other down her body to rest on her hip. She felt him grip her hip tightly and pull her even closer to him. She gasped as she felt her belt bite into her hip through her jeans and then again as his fingers skimmed her waist under her shirt, scorching her skin as they moved round to rest above the small of her back.

He teased her by retreating from their kiss ever so slightly and was thrilled by her response which forced him fully back into play. He chuckled quietly to himself but she heard him and it was enough to break the spell. She pulled her head back suddenly.

"Why did you laugh?" her words were whispered, full of anguish. "Is this some sort of a joke?" Insecurity assailed her, why was he doing this? What could he possibly see in her? Of course, this was just some sort of stunt to demean her. She struggled against him to bring her arms in front of her, pressing her hands to his chest to force some distance between them.

"No!" a note of panic resonated in his voice.

"Is this funny to you? Wind up poor Millie then put her back in her place?"

"Wind you up? You've been going at me since we got in this lift. No, wait. Stop. Stop. This isn't a joke, I didn't mean to laugh. I-I just didn't expect you to be so …."

"So what?" she was still agitated but her tone was softer in response to the frustrated agony in his.

"Well, I don't know. I suppose sort of … dangerous …" the last word was whispered as he leant into her once again, desperately hoping that she would be placated enough to be able to resume where they had left off. Millie was confused, when had anyone ever thought of her as being dangerous?

"Why?"

Max sighed, she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. "Because I think you may be capable of doing me some serious damage" and with that he silenced her questions.


	6. Chapter 6

The ferocity of their embrace lessened gradually, slowly becoming more playful, teasing on both sides. Small smiles were exchanged, murmurs of frustration and pleasure as they explored each other though kisses, gentle bites and fingertip touches. Tasting skin, Millie delighting in the roughness of his and Max savouring the softness of hers. Each wanting more and the knowledge of that impossibility, for now at least, heightening each touch.

Max had no idea how much time had passed when the anonymous voice called out from the control panel.

"Your lucky day mate".

_You have no idea_, thought Max as the words registered. He reluctantly broke away from Millie but allowed no more than an inch or two between their bodies as he pulled her with him to press the intercom button.

"What?" Max's voice was hoarse, Millie was breathing heavily into his neck.

"My engineer is with you already. Says it's just a blown fuse and is replacing it now. Should be getting you out of there any minute."

_Damn_, thought Max, _this was going so well_, as the lift suddenly jerked into life. The movement caught Millie off balance and she clutched Max's shirt to balance herself.

For the brief remainder of their journey to ground level they held each other silently, his chin resting on the top of her head, her face burrowed into his chest as she tucked herself into his arms. Neither knew what to say, their intimacy shattered. Both were wondering what would happen when the doors would open and how they should be with each other. Millie found that much of her earlier boldness had left her. She hadn't imagined for a moment that Max would feel any of the attraction to her that she had felt for him for so long. She had managed to keep it inside, so hidden that she even persuaded herself that she no longer felt that way about him. Rubbish. Now the extent of her attraction to him was clear for both to see. How would he react in the cold light of the world outside their temporary prison?


	7. Chapter 7

"There you go" exclaimed the triumphant anonymous voice as the lift doors opened.

"Um, yeah, thanks" muttered Max. Millie frowned slightly. "What?"

"You could sound a little bit more grateful" her words echoing their earlier exchange but this time with warmth rather than hostility.

"Don't start that again" Max replied sheepishly as Millie leant forward to take over the intercom button from him.

"Thank you very much for sorting this out. Please say thank you to your engineer from us as well" Millie told the voice sweetly.

"Didn't realise there were two of you in there. Hope you behaved yourselves." But they had already walked out of the lift.

Max was immediately on the phone to the DCI giving an update on their meeting with Michelle.

"Well, actually it had nothing to do with me. PC Brown did all the talking …. Yeah, I'll pass that on. See you in the morning" and with that Max ended the call.

"DCI said well done, although I expect he'll tell you himself tomorrow". Millie just smiled, before they had got into the lift she might have crowed at the compliment, but not now. Max was uncertain how to speak to her as they walked to the car, his hands shoved firmly in his pockets and his head bowed. It was dark now and Millie shivered, her lightweight shirt was woefully inadequate. Max noticed and wondered whether he could put his arm round her and draw her close. Seemed a simple enough gesture, bearing in mind the intimacy they had just shared, but he felt awkward, almost like being a teenager on a first date again. Before he could come to any conclusion, they were at the car and the moment had passed.

They drove back to the station in silence, the only sound coming from the ticking of the indicator lever from time to time. _He probably doesn't want to know_, thought Millie glumly. _If he was interested he'd say something or at least look at me._ Staring straight ahead, she started to wonder if she had day-dreamed the entire episode.

They entered the station car park shortly after her shift had officially ended. A few stragglers were still making their way out and a couple of them waved to her. Max cut the engine as he parked and turned to look at her. What he wanted to say was let me take you home, but what he actually said was "good work Millie". Feeling particularly stupid for once again not having the courage to speak his mind, he got out of the car. Millie, struggling to remain composed, did likewise and walked ahead of him, up the ramp and disappeared into the building, out of his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Millie was thankful that the locker room was empty when she went in. She pressed her head against the cool metal cabinet, collecting her thoughts. _This is ridiculous, it didn't mean anything to either of us, it was just a … a thing, nothing important. _ But she kicked the locker door in anger knowing that she would never convince herself of that. The truth was that being stuck in the lift with Max had been beyond anything she could have imagined and now she felt as though she was spoilt for any other man. _That is even more ridiculous_, she told herself harshly, _stop being melodramatic_, but it really had been as good as that, and she wanted nothing else than to do it all over again and more. She kicked the locker again, but it didn't make her feel better and only attracted a peculiar stare from one of her colleagues on the current relief who had entered the room.

_Damn, damn, damn_, thought Max as he ran up the stairs towards CID and rushing in to sort out the file and get back down to the yard as quickly as possible. He was determined not to give up, what they had shared was just too good to let go.

Millie still wasn't feeling any happier when she shrugged on her coat and quietly slipped out of the station, hoping to avoid anyone who might want to talk to her. She guessed that the rest of her relief would be in the pub, but there was no way she was going to be able to face them. She belted her coat, pulled the collar up around her face against the cold wind that now blew and pulled her hair down for extra protection before heading out and home.

"Millie, Millie wait" she heard him calling just as she reached the gates out on to the street beyond the station yard. Her heart stopped as she turned around, not daring to hope that it was to do with anything other than the case. "Can I give you a ride home … or would you like to go for a drink, something to eat?" Millie smiled at his unusual hesitancy, and he felt her warmth bolster his flagging confidence.

After a moment while she searched his expression for explanation she nodded "sure, why not. We could even try to be civil to each other I suppose."

Max grinned in relief. "Maybe, but I give it about two minutes before you start baiting me again".

"Me? It's you that provokes me. You bring it all on yourself".

"You didn't even make it to thirty seconds"

"Not fair, I didn't know the clock was already running."

"Okay, okay. Where are we going then?" he started to walk backwards towards his car, Millie followed, frowning slightly.

"Somewhere away from here, would probably be best" she said cautiously.

"Yeah, you might be right."

"What about The Black Olive on the other side of Canley? I doubt that we'd run into anyone over there."

"Anyone would think you are embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Maybe I am. I've got a reputation to protect for being a good judge of character" and with that she opened the passenger door of his car and slid in, denying him the opportunity to reply immediately.

"If I'm that much of a poor excuse, I can always drop you home and spare you the agony of my company" Max murmured as he got in and shut the door. Turning to face her, he smiled at her amused expression "The Black Olive it is then."


End file.
